This invention relates to an integrated system that generates steam and may optionally also provide high purity streams of one or more of oxygen and nitrogen. More particularly, the integrated system combines an oxygen selective ion transport membrane with a boiler furnace. Combustion of a fuel with oxygen transported through the membrane generates heat and combustion products that are used to fire the boiler. Flue exhaust from the boiler is essentially free of NOx compounds.
Boiler systems operate as a pressurized system in which water is vaporized to steam by heat transferred from a source of higher temperature. The steam may then be used directly as a heating medium or as a working fluid in a prime mover to convert thermal energy to mechanical work, which in turn may be converted to electrical energy. For example, expansion of the steam may be used to drive the blades of a turbine. Although other fluids are sometimes used in boilers, water is by far the most common because of its economy and suitable thermodynamic characteristics. Typically, the required heat is generated by the combustion of burning fuels.
When the fuels are burned in the presence of air, NOx compounds may be generated. These NOx compounds are deleterious from an environmental standpoint and minimizing or avoiding their formation is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,779 to Kobayashi, that is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discloses a number of methods to reduce the formation of NOx in a combustor. These methods include reduction of the peak flame temperature, diluting the fuel and/or the oxygen content with a diluent and injecting separate oxidant and fuel streams into a furnace at elevated temperatures whereby the oxygen content is diluted by the furnace atmosphere to below 10%, by volume, before contacting the injected fuel.
An article by Heap et al. entitled xe2x80x9cApplication of NOx Control Techniques to Industrial Boilersxe2x80x9d recites reducing NOx formation in a boiler by reducing the peak flame temperature, reducing the residence time of molecular nitrogen in high temperature zones and having the initial stage of heat release occur in a fuel-rich environment causing nitrogen radical intermediates to convert to N2 rather than NOx.
While the use of oxygen, rather than air, as the oxidant in a combustor would eliminate the formation of NOx oxygen from a cryogenic source has historically been too expensive for effective utilization in a boiler system.
Another method to generate oxygen is with an oxygen selective ion transport membrane. This membrane is a non-porous ceramic material that is capable, under proper operating temperature and oxygen partial pressure conditions, of the selective diffusion of either oxygen ions alone or a combination of oxygen ions and electrons. Air, or another oxygen-containing gas, is contacted to a first side of the ceramic material and oxygen ions are transported through the ceramic material while the other constituents of the feed gas are not. The ceramic materials are referred to as xe2x80x9coxygen selectivexe2x80x9d meaning that only oxygen ions are transported across the membrane with the exclusion of other elements and ions.
Suitable ceramics for use as membrane materials include mixed conductive perovskites and dual phase metal-metal oxide combinations, typified by calcium- or yttrium- stabilized zirconium or analogous oxides having a fluorite or perovskite structure. Exemplary ceramic compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,959 (Mazanec, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,220 (Carolan, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,435 (Prasad, et al.). All of the preceding patents are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
Use of such membranes in gas purification applications is described in European Patent Application No. 778,069 entitled xe2x80x9cReactive Purge for Solid Electrolyte Membrane Gas Separationxe2x80x9d by Prasad, et al.
The ceramic membrane has the ability to transport oxygen ions and electrons at the prevailing oxygen partial pressure in a temperature range of from 450xc2x0 C. to about 1200xc2x0 C. when a chemical potential difference is maintained across the membrane. This chemical potential difference is established by maintaining a positive ratio of oxygen partial pressures across the ion transport membrane. The oxygen partial pressure (Po2) is maintained at a higher value on the cathode side of the membrane, that is exposed to the oxygen-containing gas, than on the anode side, where transported oxygen is recovered. This positive Po2 ratio may be obtained by reacting transported oxygen with an oxygen-consuming process or fuel gas. The oxygen ion conductivity of a mixed conductor perovskite ceramic membrane is typically in the range of between 0.01 and 100 S/cm where S (xe2x80x9cSiemensxe2x80x9d) is reciprocal of ohms (1/ohms).
For effective application of a perovskite for oxygen separation, a number of requirements should be met. (1) The perovskite should have a high oxygen flux, where flux is the rate of oxygen transport through the membrane structure. (2) The perovskite must have a cubic crystalline structure over the entire range of operating temperatures. Perovskites with a hexagonal crystalline structure are not effective for oxygen transport. Some perovskites have a hexagonal crystalline structure at room temperature (nominally 20xc2x0 C.) and undergo a phase transformation at an elevated temperature. In such a material, the phase transformation temperature represents the minimum temperature at which an oxygen separator containing that material as a membrane element may be operated. (3) The perovskite structure must be chemically stable at the operating temperature and (4) have a degree of mechanical stability.
A number of mixed oxide perovskites are disclosed as useful for oxygen separation. These perovskites are typically of the form ABO3-* where A is a lanthanide element, B is a transition metal and O is oxygen. A lanthanide, or rare earth element, is an element between atomic number 57 (lanthanum) and atomic number 71 (lutetium) in the Periodic Table of the Elements as specified by IUPAC. Typically, yttrium (atomic number 39) is included within the lanthanide group. The transition metals are those in Period 4, and between Groups II and III, of the Periodic Table of the Elements and include titanium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper and zinc. The A component and/or the B component may be doped with other materials to enhance stability and performance.
For stoichiometric balance, the material has three oxygen atoms. However, the oxygen transport membranes are non-stoichiometric and include vacancies at certain of the oxygen lattice points. These vacancies are represented in the formula ABO3-* by *, where * may be between about 0.05 and 0.5. The vacancies are mobile and move throughout the ceramic material. Oxygen ions are transported through the membrane by moving from lattice vacancy to lattice vacancy.
A paper by Sirman, xe2x80x9cA Study of the Mass Transport and Electrochemical Properties of Materials for Ceramic Oxygen Generatorsxe2x80x9d discloses that the rate of oxygen diffusivity is more dependent on the concentration of vacancies than on the vacancy mobility rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,304 by Mazanec, et al. discloses an oxygen selective perovskite represented by the formula
[A1xe2x88x92xAxe2x80x2x][Co1xe2x88x92yxe2x88x92xByBxe2x80x2z]O3xe2x88x92d,
where A is selected from the group consisting of calcium, strontium and barium;
Axe2x80x2 is selected from the lanthanide series defined as elements 57-71 on the Periodic Table of Elements as well as yttrium, thorium and uranium;
B is selected from the group consisting of iron, manganese, chromium, vanadium and titanium;
Bxe2x80x2 is selected to be copper or nickel;
x is in the range of between about 0.0001 and 0.1;
y is in the range of from about 0.002 and 0.05;
z is in the range of from about 0.0005 and 0.3; and
d is determined by the valence of the metals.
Mazanec et al. disclose that the addition of a relatively low concentration of specific transition metals stabilizes the perovskite as a cubic structure inhibiting the formation of hexagonal phase materials. The crystalline structure is disclosed as stable over a temperature range of 25xc2x0 C. to 950xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,220 by Carolan, et al. discloses a perovskite effective for solid state oxygen separation devices represented by the structure
LnxAxe2x80x2xxe2x80x2Axe2x80x3xxe2x80x3ByBxe2x80x2yxe2x80x3O3xe2x88x92z
where Ln is an element selected from the f block lanthanides;
Axe2x80x2 is selected from Group 2;
Axe2x80x3 is selected from Groups 1, 2, and 3 and the f block lanthanides;
B, Bxe2x80x2 and Bxe2x80x3 and independently selected from the d block transition metals, excluding titanium and chromium;
0 less than x less than 1;
0 less than xxe2x80x2 less than 1;
0 less than xxe2x80x3 less than 1;
0 less than y less than 1.1;
0 less than yxe2x80x2 less than 1.1;
0 less than yxe2x80x3 less than 1.1;
x+xxe2x80x2+xxe2x80x3=1.0;
1.1 greater than y+yxe2x80x2+yxe2x80x3 greater than 1.0; and
z is a number which renders the compound charge neutral where the elements are represented according to the Periodic Table of the Elements as adopted by IUPAC.
The structure disclosed by Carolan et al. has a B (transition metal) ratio (y+yxe2x80x2+yxe2x80x3/x+xxe2x80x2+xxe2x80x3) that is greater than 1. The structure is disclosed as having stability in an environment having high carbon dioxide and water vapor partial pressures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,597 by Carolan et al. discloses a perovskite effective for solid state oxygen separation devices represented by the structure
LnnAxe2x80x2xxe2x80x2CoyFeyxe2x80x2Cuyxe2x80x3O3xe2x88x92z
where Ln is an element selected from the f block lanthanides;
Axe2x80x2 is either strontium or calcium;
X,y and z are greater than 0;
X+xxe2x80x2=1
Y+yxe2x80x2+yxe2x80x3=1;
0 less than yxe2x80x3 less than 0.4; and
z is a number that renders the composition of matter charge neutral.
The composition is disclosed as having a favorable balance of oxygen permeance and resistance to degradation under high oxygen partial pressure conditions. The B-site is stabilized by a combination of iron and copper.
Another perovskite structure suitable for use as an oxygen transport membrane is disclosed in Japanese Patent Office Kokai No. 61-21,717 that was published on Jan. 30, 1986. The Kokai discloses a metal oxide for oxygen transport membrane represented by the structure:
La1xe2x88x92xSrxCo1xe2x88x92yFeyO3xe2x88x92xcex4
where x is between 0.1 and 1;
y is between 0.05 and 1; and
xcex4 is between 0.5 and 0.
A paper by Teraoka (Chemistry Letters, a publication of the Chemical Society of Japan, 1988) discloses a perovskite structure suitable for use as an oxygen transport membrane and discusses the effect of cation substitution on the oxygen permeability. One disclosed composition is La0.6Sr0.4Co0.8Bxe2x80x20.2O3 where Bxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of manganese, iron, nickel, copper, cobalt and chromium.
In another field of endeavor, perovskites have been found to have superconductivity, the capacity to conduct electrons with virtually no electrical resistance, at temperatures approaching the boiling point of liquid nitrogen. The Journal of Solid State Chemistry published an article by Genouel, et al. in 1995 disclosing an oxygen deficient perovskite represented by the structure:
La0.2Sr0.8Cu0.4M0.6O3xe2x88x92y
where M is selected from the group consisting of cobalt and iron; and
y is between 0.3 and 0.58.
Genouel et al. disclose that the crystalline structure had a large concentration of randomly distributed oxygen vacancies, (y) was as large as 0.52 rather than the stoichiometrically predicted 0. The reference disclosed that the high electrical conductivity is related to the presence of mixed valence copper (Cu(II)/Cu(III)) and reported electrical conductivity over the range of 1000/T=3(kxe2x88x921)to 1000/T=10(kxe2x88x921). This temperature range, 60xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x92173xc2x0 C., is representative of the onset of superconductivity for high temperature superconductors.
It is known to integrate an oxygen selective ion transport membrane with selected industrial apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,624 to Kang discloses an integrated system for the recovery of oxygen and electric power. Compressed air is divided into two portions. A first portion is diluted with steam and combined with a fuel for combustion. The combustion products are used to drive a turbine generating power. By diluting the oxidant, it is disclosed that less NOx is formed. A second portion of the air is enriched with more compressed air and then passed through a combustor to form a hot oxygen-rich stream. The hot stream goes through an oxygen transport membrane to separate out a hot oxygen stream that is cooled in a boiler to form a cool oxygen product and a steam diluent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,354 to Agrawal, et al. discloses an integrated system for iron based iron making. The system incorporates a mixture of iron oxide, coal and iron. The coal is partially combusted thereby heating the iron oxide in a reducing atmosphere to form pig iron. The oxygen is obtained from the permeate of an oxygen transport membrane that is heated by excess heat from the partial oxidation of the coal. It is disclosed that another portion of the heated combustion products can be used to fire a boiler to generate energy.
European Patent Application EP 0747108A2 discloses that an integrated system that includes an oxygen transport membrane. A high pressure permeate is used to provide oxygen to a furnace while a low pressure non-permeate is used to operate pneumatic tools.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,272 is incorporated by reference in it""s entirety herein. The patent application discloses methods for integrating an oxygen transport membrane to produce the oxygen for oxygen-enriched combustion. It is also disclosed to combine the oxygen transport membrane with furnaces and in one embodiment, the oxygen transport membrane is placed inside a furnace. Heat is generated by burning oxygen on the anode side of the membrane which is purged by fuel and combustion products. A hot nitrogen stream remaining on the cathode side is used in the furnace atmosphere. Alternatively, the oxygen transport membrane may be located outside the furnace.
A method for recovering the sensible heat from a gas turbine cycle using steam boilers is taught in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/871,263 (Attorney""s Docket No. D-20,293) filed on Jun. 9, 1987 that is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. The patent application discloses a method for recovering the sensible heat from a gas turbine cycle using steam boilers. Oxygen is added to hot turbine exhaust gas to increase its energy to the same level as that of partially combusted hot air (with an oxygen concentration below 20.9%, by volume). The enriched exhaust is then combusted in a conventional boiler with a low NOx production.
There remains, however, a need for an integrated system that advantageously combines the oxygen transport membrane with boiler furnaces such that the heat from the oxygen transport membrane is recovered and NOx formation is reduced.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an integrated system for producing steam with minimal NOx formation. In accordance with a first embodiment of the invention, the system includes an oxygen transport membrane cell. This oxygen transport membrane cell contains a first oxygen selective ion transport membrane that has a first cathode side and an opposing first anode side and is at a temperature effective for the transport of oxygen from the first cathode side to the first anode side. An oxygen-containing feed gas with a first portion and a second portion is provided. The first portion is caused to contact the first cathode side whereby permeate oxygen from the first portion is transported to the first anode side and a first retentate portion remains on the first cathode side. A fuel is combusted with the permeate oxygen forming combustion products and system heat.
A boiler furnace is utilized to convert a liquid to a pressurized vapor when the liquid is heated. A combustion site within the boiler supports combustion of a lean mixture of combustion products diluted air and fuel. This lean mixture includes both the combustion products and the first retentate portion.
In a preferred aspect of this first embodiment, a thermally conductive, oxygen impervious, heat exchanger is disposed within the first cathode side and the oxygen-containing feed gas is heated prior to contacting said the cathode side.
In another preferred aspect of this first embodiment, a first supplemental oxygen source provides elevated temperature oxygen to the combustion site and a heat exchanger heats the first supplemental oxygen source against flue exhaust from the combustion site.
In yet another preferred aspect of this first embodiment, the first retentate portion is cooled and purified to recover nitrogen. The first retentate portion may cooled in a convective boiler.
In a second embodiment of the invention, a second portion of the oxygen containing feed gas contacts a second oxygen transport membrane cell containing a second oxygen selective ion transport membrane that has a second cathode side and a second anode side and permeate oxygen from the second portion is transported to the second anode side and a second retentate portion from the second cathode side is provided to the combustion site.
In a preferred aspect of this second embodiment, the second retentate portion is expanded in a turbine to provide at least a portion of the energy to compress the oxygen containing feed gas and a pressure ratio between the oxygen containing feed gas and the permeate oxygen is from 7 to 15.
In another preferred aspect of this second embodiment, a combustor delivers heated and compressed oxygen containing feed gas to the first oxygen selective ion transport membrane.
In yet another preferred aspect, a vacuum is drawn on said permeate oxygen to obtain a pressure ratio between said oxygen containing feed gas and said permeate oxygen of from 8 to 12.
In a third embodiment of the invention, the integrated system cogenerates steam, nitrogen and oxygen with minimal NOx formation. This system includes a first oxygen transport membrane cell containing a first oxygen selective ion transport membrane that has a first cathode side and an opposing first anode side and is at a temperature effective for the transport of first permeate oxygen from the first cathode side to the first anode side and a second oxygen transport membrane cell containing a second oxygen selective ion transport membrane that has a second cathode side and an opposing second anode side and is at a temperature effective for the transport of second permeate oxygen from the second cathode side to the second anode side.
An oxygen-containing feed gas contacts the first cathode side whereby first permeate oxygen from the first portion is transported to the anode side and a first retentate portion remains on the first cathode side. A supplemental oxygen supply source provides preheated oxygen containing feed gas to the second cathode side whereby a second permeate portion is transported to the second anode side and a second retentate portion remains on the second cathode side.
A fuel is combusted with the first permeate portion forming combustion products and system heat. A boiler furnace that converts a liquid to a pressurized vapor when the liquid is heated includes a combustion site within the boiler for supporting combustion of a lean mixture of air and fuel. The lean mixture includes both the combustion products and the first retentate.
In a preferred aspect of this third embodiment, the oxygen containing feed gas is heated against said first retentate portion and the first retentate portion is cooled and purified to recover nitrogen.
In another preferred aspect of this third embodiment, the second permeate portion is cooled to recover oxygen.
In yet another preferred aspect of this third embodiment, the second retentate portion is expanded to produce electricity.
In a fourth embodiment of the invention an integrated system produces steam with minimal NOx formation. This system includes an oxygen transport membrane cell containing an oxygen selective ion transport membrane that has a cathode side and an opposing anode side and is at a temperature effective for the transport of oxygen from the cathode side to the anode side. An oxygen-containing feed gas contacts the cathode side whereby permeate oxygen from the first portion is transported to the anode side and a retentate portion remains on the cathode side.
A fuel is combusted with the permeate oxygen forming first combustion products and system heat. A convective boiler converts a liquid to a pressurized vapor when the liquid is heated. The convective boiler has a combustion site external to the boiler for supporting combustion of a lean mixture of air and fuel. The lean mixture includes the first combustion products and a supplemental source of oxygen and generates second combustion products and heat.
In a preferred aspect of this fourth embodiment, the retentate is combined with the second combustion products prior to delivery to said boiler and a supplemental fuel source provides additional fuel to the combustion site.
At least one oxygen selective ion transport membrane is integrated with a boiler to generate steam and, optionally, high purity oxygen and nitrogen. The heat required to drive the system is obtained by the combustion of a oxygen transported through the oxygen selective ion transport membrane with a high BTU fuel such as methane or natural gas. NOx compound formation is minimized either by utilizing a lean air/fuel mixture for combustion in the boiler furnace or by limiting combustion to a mixture of oxygen and a fuel. The system is particularly suited for either a convective boiler or a boiler furnace.
Other objects, features and advantages will occur to those skilled in the art from the following description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a system integrating an oxygen transport membrane and a boiler for the cogeneration of nitrogen and steam.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a system integrating an oxygen transport membrane and a boiler for the cogeneration of nitrogen, oxygen and steam.
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates a system integrating an oxygen transport membrane and a boiler for the cogeneration of oxygen and steam.
FIG. 4 schematically illustrates an alternative system integrating an oxygen transport membrane and a boiler for the cogeneration of oxygen and steam.
FIG. 5 schematically illustrates an alternative system for the cogeneration of nitrogen, oxygen and steam.
FIG. 6 schematically illustrates a system integrating an oxygen transport membrane and a boiler for the generation of steam with very low NOx production.